A day in the life
by elm77
Summary: A day in the life of Booth and Brennan. Told from first person perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan

The sunlight sifting through my muslin curtains to seep across my face wakes me. My alarm will go off in approximately eight minutes, but by then I will be dressed in a silk wrap and walking into the kitchen to make coffee. I drag my fingers through my tousled hair and look out of the window. Traffic is light at 6am and the sun is a flaming red ball, warming the sky. I walk back down the hallway to the bathroom mentally running a chronological checklist of my tasks for the day. I turn on the shower and step into the water, letting my blue wrap fall to the floor. It lies on the cream carpet like a lake surrounded by sand. The water cascades over my back and it feels good. I squeeze some shampoo into my hands and rub it through my hair, closing my eyes at the delicate aroma of jasmine and plant botanicals rising through the steam. I have continued to use this shampoo since Booth commented on the scent of it one day in work. Coconut shower gel and exfoiliation with my loofah, and my shower is complete. I step out and wrap a fluffy Frette towel around me wishing it was the arms of someone I loved. Who loved me. I have been feeling... incomplete for some time lately and am loathe to admit I do not know how to rectify that. Life is one big puzzle right? And I just haven't found the answer yet. I towel dry, slather coconut moisturizer onto my skin and pad into my bedroom to get dressed. Sunlight is beaming a triangle on my bed, and dust motes float lazily in the rays. I force myself to open my lingerie drawer and not crawl back into bed, pulling the duvet over my head in a coccoon. My drawers are lined with lavender fragranced sheets and I select a cappucino lace bra and matching briefs. I like underwear, and only buy expensive pieces. It makes me feel desirable. Lately I often wonder what Booth's preference would be. Does he like black lace and thongs or is he more of a white bra and cotton boy short type of guy?

I dress in black trousers and a blue blouse and spritz a squirt of perfume on my neck. It is the same designer as the one my mother wore. I get a wave of nostalgia whenever I pick up a bottle of her scent in a department store. . And smelling the bottle brings back fragments of memories that are too... painful to contemplate and shadows of the girl I used to be.

Booth

Aaarrrggghhhhhh. I groan at the incessant tone of my alarm clock and stick my head under the duvet for five more minutes, hoping to recapture the dream I was having. But it's no good, the Stanley cup is whisked away before my eyes and reality floods into my room with the sunlight. I sigh and fling back the duvet and stretch feeling my left shoulder muscles pop unceremoniously. Getting old Seeley. Whats that saying – You're only as old as the woman you feel? So what does it mean when there is no woman? I ponder that as I sit on the edge of the bed and shake the last vestiges of sleep from my brain. I walk into the kitchen and turn on the tv, pop two slices of bread into the toaster and set the kettle to boil. I glance out the window at the blazing sun, and smile, wondering what Parker would be getting up to today in school. The smell of toast permeates my musings and I slather some peanut butter on thickly and sit down to watch old cartoons whilst eating my breakfast. I wash the plate and knife and stack them on the sink top before walking down the hallway to the shower. I like it hot and steam fogs the mirror obscuring my reflection before I step under the spray. The nozzle is set on the most intense jet and it pounds into my aching back relentlessly. I turn on my waterproof radio and sing off key to an old song whilst lathering my shower gel on my sponge. My shower is long and hot and once its finished I feel brisk and ready for the day. I walk to the bedroom with a towel around my waist, wouldn't want to give my opposite neighbor a free show! And open my sock drawer. Hmmm. What to wear today? Bone's will be working in the lab mostly today so I pick a pair of semi-bright socks – blue and purple stripes and a skinny purple tie. I get dressed, slick some gel through my hair and spritz some aftershave on my neck before grabbing my keys and stepping jauntily out the door.. whistling the song I was singing in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan

I walk to the underground garage of my building with my keys tightly clenched in my hand. Irrational as it is, I am hypersensitive of my surroundings as I approach my car since being kidnapped by the gravedigger. My apartment complex is extremely secure but I can't help the prickle of fear that grips my spine.

I drive down the tree lined avenue that leads to the highway and the sun on my face melts the stress I felt in the garage. I almost wished we had a new body because Booth would have picked me up, but I immeidiately feel contrite for wishing for a crime to have been committed, just so I could see my partner earlier than usual. I turn on the radio hoping to drown out these inappropriate thoughts I keep having about Booth. The snappy, manufactured pop music that bursts out makes me think of Angela and I smile, thinking maybe a girl's night out was overdue.

Or maybe I just needed to immerse myself in my work, so I wouldn't have to feel anything.

Booth

I accelerated onto the entry ramp for the highway and tapped my hand on the steering wheel to the radio. The song ended and a rap song came on, and I thought of Bones liking this music. My partner was a complexity. I thought I had her figured out and then she would go throw a spanner in the works to shake it all back up again. I didn't mind. It certainly made life… interesting. I tuned the thumping bass out as I pondered on her mood recently. She had been quiet, withdrawn, not her usual formidable self. It bothered me, and I resolved to try and investigate further. I could get Angela to keep an eye on her for me. An effervescent pop song came on and it made me think of the artist. Maybe we all needed a night out. It might help Bones relax. I decided to call Angela as soon as I reached my office to make that suggestion, and wondered when my happiness had been inexplicably interwoven with my partners.

Brennan

I walk through the cool corridors of the Jeffersonian. The walls are grey but there is a sterile ambience that reminds me of a hospital. I nod to the security guard and swipe my card through the scanner. Booth would have remembered his name, and his wife's name, but my mind doesn't work like that. I make a mental note to remind myself to ask Angela his name later. I am attempting to be more amenable to people. I guess that is Booth's influence.

My office door is unlocked and I walk into my sanctuary. It is dimly lit, shadows looking through the empty eye sockets of the many skulls I have lining my shelves. My laptop sits with its standby light blinking on the desk and I switch it on whilst I put my bag away in the cupboard. I sit down on my leather, reclining chair, which is incidentally much nicer than Booth's latest acquisition and take in a deep breath. I manage to wade through a good amount of paperwork before Dr Saroyan arrives and the lab slowly starts to buzz with activity. This is my quiet time and I use it to answer emails, finish paperwork, answer anthropology questions from professors around the world and field too many invitations to archaeological digs. And sometimes I sit peacefully, lean my head back and think of Booth.

Booth

I park the SUV in the closest spot I can find and exit the car with my donuts in one hand and aviators and keys in the other. The J Edgar Hoover building is already a hive of activity and I walk through the doors as agents bustle around. I nod to several acquaintances before dashing to the lift just as the doors are about to close. Cynthia, one of the secretaries, sticks her hand with pink, manicured fingernails holds the door to let me in and I flash her a smile. She smiles back and blushes. I sometimes have this effect on women. Shame it doesn't work on all women I think and I'm struck by the image of Bones's long, slim fingers and short, unvarnished nails.

"How is Bill Cynthia?"

"He's good Agent Booth, recovering from his shoulder op."

"Well give him my regards." The door pings to signal my floor and I step out throwing a wave To Cynthia. She is married to a field op who dislocated his shoulder on a recent bust.

I walk down the carpeted corridor to my office saying Hi to most people I pass. Charlie bumps into me as he rounds the corner and hands me some active case files and I continue through to my office, slinging them on the desk. The blinds are open and the sun is burning clouds from the blue sky. I sit down behind my desk and switch on my computer and wonder what Bones is doing right now.

Brennan

I decide to do an hour in limbo before resuming work on our active case. My footsteps are hollow echoes on the metallic rungs as I descend the stairs into the catacombs below. Home to the hundreds of disjointed, nameless skeletons inside. I enjoy my work here. It gives me a sense of peace that I cannot rationalize to know that I have assembled somebody back together with their identity. The light boxes cast an ethereal light over the large table in the center of the room. I pick up the box I was working on yesterday and move across to the table. I pick up the skull and set it gently on the wooden surface. Tracing my fingers lightly over the supra orbital ridge I wonder who this person was. What kind of life she led. Whether she had somebody to care for. Somebody who loved her. I take out her ribs and start to assemble them numerically and then work through her cervical, thoracic and lumbar vertebrae. Angela startles me as she slips into the room. She places a cup of coffee on the desk and with a smile she is gone. And I am thankful that I have somebody who cares about me.

Booth

I am frustrated already. I have been in work an hour and have finished writing my last report. It is tedious work. I lean back in my chair and pick up my stress ball, throwing and catching it absently. I am just about to get up for my third cup of coffee when Agent Perotta walks into my office carrying a mug. She sets it down on my desk and I smile.

"Is this a social visit?"

"Just thought you needed some caffeine. Three sugars just the way you like it."

She winks and walks out the door, her blonde ponytail swinging like a cheerleader. I shrug and pick up the cup to take a sip, wondering who was bringing Bones her caffeine fix.

I glanced at my calendar and gave a simultaneous groan and smile. Couples therapy with Sweets. An hour of fielding inane questions I had no desire to answer. But on the flip side? Getting to see Bones earlier than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan

I replaced the lid on the female remains, confident I would have an identity in the next day or two. I headed back up to my office, stripping my lab coat off as I walked. I checked my watch - it was nearly time for my appointment with Sweets. As much as I hated psychology, it really was a benign science, it was an hour spent in the company of Booth, and I jumped at these opportunities way too often these days. I grabbed my keys and left, calling in on Angela as I passed her office.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime Sweetie."

I continued down the grey corridor thinking I should really do something nice for my best friend.

The journey to the Hoover building was quicker than normal, so being ten minutes early I decided to go to Booth's office. Several of the agents nodded to me as I walked down the corridor. I rounded the corner and saw Booth through the frosted glass of his window. His feet were on the desk displaying stripy socks and his shirt sleeves were rolled up displaying his strong forearms. He was leaning back in the chair talking on the phone, and when he caught sight of me he smiled widely, beckoning me in.

And I felt a little jolt of happiness push away the loneliness inside.

Booth

I am talking on the phone when she walks into the office. I smile and beckon her in and she sits on the chair opposite me, an expectant look on her face.

God she is gorgeous today. The blue silk blouse accentuates her eyes like the sky acceuntuates the sea and her fragrance fills my office and my senses. I could look at her all day. I finish the call and stand up, wondering why I have the urge to hug her.

"Hey Bones, ready for Sweets." I say instead, palming the back of my neck for something to do with my hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She stands, I love her height. She turns to leave and I place my hand in the small of her back.

Where it belongs.

Brennan

I sit down on the blue sofa. Booth sits next to me. Not as close as he does when we are alone. I can smell his aftershave and it makes me yearn to bury my nose in his neck and let him hold me. I associate his scent with comfort and reassurance and something else....? Happiness.

Booth

I glance at the clock, wondering if today's session is going to be one where the minutes tick by extra slowly. I nod my head at Sweets who is perched on his chair, which is coincidentally higher than the sofa, thereby giving him the impression of holding dominance over the room. It is his room I suppose, but he couldn't dominate a fly. I sit next to Bones, but not as close as when we are alone. I take every oppourtunity to be close to her. She always smells amazing. Just clean and fresh and something else...sexy. Maybe thats too strong a word for her scent but its the only one I can think of right now. I wonder what she is thinking about. I look at her out of the corner of my eyes to see her looking at Sweets, and Sweets is looking at me.

Oh boy. It is going to be one of _those_ sessions

Sweets clears his throat and smiles.

"Ok Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, I'd like us to try some trust exercises again today."

Oh no. Ken and Barbie for Sweet's entertainment. Actually this is Sweets we are talking about - Princess Leia and Han Solo is probably more up his alley. I smirk as I picture Sweets dressed in cream robes waving a light saber, but the smirk fades as I picture Bones in a white bikini/genie combo with her hair in braids. I clear my throat and cross my legs, trying to get back on track of the conversation.

"What does trust mean to you Agent Booth?"

Brennan

I am trying to pluck up the courage to invite Booth over for dinner tonight. I went shopping and bought all the necessary ingreidients for mac and cheese, his favourite. I twirl the ring my father gave me around and around my finger, only half listening to Sweets prattle on about trust. He asks Booth a question and I turn to look at him. His shirt is white and crisp, his tie slightly askew. He has a cut on his neck from shaving. I stare at his neck and wonder what it would feel like to place my lips on his skin.

Booth

I don't need to think hard about this.

"Trust is having the ultimate faith and belief in somebody."

Sweets "Very nice definition Agent Booth and what about you Dr Brennan?"

Brennan : "Whilst I attribute faith to religion, and I am uncomfortable with the very idea of having faith in something, I concur with Booth's defintion."

Sweets : "Who do you trust Dr Brennan?"

Brennan : I answer instantly. "Booth."

Sweets : "And..?"

Brennan : " And uh, Angela." I can feel Booth's eyes on me.

Sweets " Uh anyone else Dr Brennan?"

Brennan : I look down at my hands in my lap. He seems to be waiting for me to trust more people. My father? Russ? The very family who lied to me? Whilst on some level I probably do trust them, I'm not sure I can answer Sweets right now.

I shake my head. Booth looks troubled. His eyes lock onto mine and I feel like the world has faded away.

Sweets : "Agent Booth?"

Booth "Huh?" I answer Sweets but I'm looking at Bones. Her vulnerability is so raw at the moment I want to bundle her up in cotton wool and lock her in a glass castle where nobody can hurt her again.

Sweets : "Who do you trust Agent Booth?"

Booth : Easy. "Bones, and God." Sweets stares at us but I can only see her. And I feel another piece of my will power crumbling like stones in old ruins. I reach out my hand and I hold hers softly for the briefest of seconds. And then I turn away and stare at the clock, hoping that time has sped up.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth

We leave Sweet's office and I want to ask her to dinner with me tonight. I walk her to her car but the words won't come out of my mouth. I feel like a teenager with a crush. It shouldn't be this hard, she's my partner. My best friend. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Brennan

Booth walks me to my car, ever the consummate gentleman. I used to hate this chivalrous behaviour when we first met, but it grew on me. Except its probably Booth that grew on me, I don't think I'd let anyone else treat me like a lady. Come on this is the 21st century, women can open doors for themselves. Its funny though, even when other men are being polite towards me, no-one ever makes me feel this cherished or womanly. I open my mouth to ask him to dinner tonight but end up asking him to lunch instead. It was easier. Why is it this hard? Its Booth. My partner. My best friend. My.....

I give up on that thought and get in the car. I drive off and as I look in the rearview mirror I notice he is still standing there.

Brennan

I immersed myself in Limbo again after therapy with Sweets, until Angela interrupted me.

"So Sweetie, how are you?"

I swear Angela has the same sort of radar that Booth has for feelings. Not that it is biologically possible to have a radar.

I offer my standard response "Good thanks."

"Really? So why does it look like you are not sleeping very well at the moment?"

"I don't know Ang. Why does it look like that?"

She walks towards me, her wide brown eyes full of compassion. She wipes her thumb across my cheekbone and I suddenly find myself craving comfort. She pulls me into a hug and I let her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"You know sweetie, for a genius, you can be so blind to whats right under your a chance, trust me."

I tense at her words. Maybe she is psychic too.

She whispers against my head "He is lonely too."

I nod my head, decide not to be obtuse and thank her for the second time today. Everybody needs a friend like Angela.

Booth

I got bored of paper work and antsy for some answers so after watching Bones drive away, I left it thirty minutes before following her.

I swiped my card to gain entrance to the forensic platform, greeting the security guard Mike. His wife Linda was pregnant with their third child, it was due anyday now.

I walked to Bones office and found it empty, so chatted to Hodgins about some disgusting bug he was playing with before walking down to limbo. It was quiet down here, and cold. The chill seeped into your bones. The air conditioner was set low to maintain the integrity of the skeletal remains, I often wondered how Bones could stand to work here. The room was backlit by the x-ray light boxes and I heard faint conversation as I rounded the corner. Some instinct made me slow down and I placed my hand on my gun before edging my head around the door. Angela was talking softly to Brennan, and I am ashamed to admit I watched them for a minute, unwilling to intrude but unable to retreat. I watched Angela pull Bones into a hug and my throat constricted. Bones grasped her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as if willing tears not to fall. I had seen enough. I stepped back but not before I heard Angela whisper " He is lonely too."

I walked quickly back to her office and sat opposite her desk.

And waited for her.

Like I had done all my life.

Maybe it was time to stop waiting, and start... doing.

Brennan

I walked back to my office with Angela, feeling more normal than I had all day. Booth was reclining in his usual position at the desk and I smiled when I saw him, feeling Angela dig me in the ribs. He stood up and walked determinedly towards me, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Lets go to lunch Bones."

He spun me around and placed his hand on my back, and I hadn't noticed how cold I was until I felt the warmth of his touch.

Booth

She is sitting opposite me at the diner, toying with her salad. The plate of fries lies between us and she eyes it hungrily. She looks out the window.

Over the counter. Everywhere but at me.

Brennan

I can't concentrate. I am so nervous and I don't really know what I'm nervous about. Angela told me to take a chance, but statistically speaking, a chance is the probability that a certain.... I drift off, unwilling to allow myself to talk myself out of this. Great even my internal dialogue doesn't make sense right now. I look out the window and see a woman and man hand in hand crossing a street. A mother wiping chocolate off a toddler's face. A very pregnant lady cradling her belly, a serene look on her face.

I am empty inside. And nobody knows it but me.

Booth

She looks pensive. That little frown mars her forehead. I want to rub my thumb over it and soothe it all away, but I am not entirely sure what is bothering her. She is shutting me out. The princess is back in the castle and the drawbridge is up. I take another bite of my sandwich and look out the window. A mother is wiping chocolate off her son's face and I think back to all the messes Parker got into as a toddler, particularly when I was looking after him.

I look back at Bones, but she is again picking at her food, her beryl eyes intense.

Brennan

Ok its easy. Booth would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Booth are you free this evening? How about some mac and cheese. Oh! I stare at the waitress behind the counter. She is leaning on her elbow, a dreamy expression on her face. As she stares at my partner.

"Booth, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Bones, do you want to get some takeout tonight?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Brennan

I laugh and look at him laughing with me. And suddenly it wasn't so hard after all.

Booth

She is so beautiful when she smiles.

"So which is it Bones? yours or mine?"

"Mine."

"Shall I bring takeout?"

"No, just yourself. I'll cook."

Booth

She is cooking for me. I am beside myself with happiness.

And the loneliness starts to fade with the radiance of her smile.

Brennan

I walk back to the office feeling so much lighter, as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I catch sight of Angela and she grins at my appearance. Running over to me she grasps me on my upper arms and says "You did it?"

I nod.

"Fabulous sweetie, now listen to me."

She turns me around and walks me into her office and sits me down on her chair. Looking over her shoulder to ensure we are alone she leans forward conspiratorially.

"You asked him for dinner?"

"Yes Ang."

"Go home early. Shower. Shave your legs and put on the sexiest underwear you own Brennan. I am talking about the stuff that is still in a box because you haven't deemed anybody approriate enough to wear it for, understand?"

"Ang, its not going to end like that."

"Sweetie. Give in to yourself, to Booth, to the universe, whomever is holding you back and boxing you in and making you a shell of a person. Because thats what you are Bren. You are not happy, but you have the enormous potential to be - you have to see that."

Her eyes are black with emotion as she beseeches me.

"I love you sweetie, and I want you to be happy, and Booth makes you happy. Got it?"

I nod hesitantly.

But do I make him happy?

Booth

I am whistling that tune I heard in the car this morning as I walk back to my office. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my back, although I don't really know why I was feeling like that. I mean its just dinner right? With my partner?

Who I want as so much more.

Disconcerted I sit behind the desk and throw my stress ball in the air. How does she see this? She did seem nervous before she asked me? But this is Bones – obtuse, unpredictable, biological urges, doesn't believe in love?

She doesn't care for me like that right…?

I am frowning when Agent Perotta walks in to my office.

"Agent Perotta what can I do for you?"

"I just stopped by to ask if you were free this evening?"

Momentarily caught by surprise, I stutter over the words.

"Uh no, sorry."

She looks disappointed and walks out saying over her shoulder "Shame!"

But I barely hear her, I am thinking of Bones.

Brennan

I took Angela's advice. I left early. There was nothing I could do anyway as the body was more In Dr Saroyan's expertise – it had too much flesh for me.

I drive home and the traffic is heavy at this time of the day. I suppose this is when normal people leave work. Pick up their children, cook for their husbands. A hundred thoughts blur through my head as I stare at the sun sitting low on the horizon.

I wondered when I had become so … lonely.

I run a bath and pour in half a bottle of the luxury bath oil I just love the smell of. I light several candles around the room, and I pour a glass of white wine. I rest back into water scented with gardenias and I think about Booth as flickering shadows dance around the room.

Booth

I leave work eager to get home. The traffic is heavy and feeling frustrated I almost turn on the siren. I am driving down my street when I pass the neighbourhood deli. On a whim I pull over and get out of the car to look over the flowers he has outside. I can buy her flowers right? It doesn't mean anything – it's just a thank you gesture for her cooking for me. I select the perfect bunch and then hesitate. What if she takes it the wrong way and gets upset? Why would she get upset? Aaarrggghhhhh!! The woman is driving me crazy! She has me arguing with myself. I pick up the flowers and pay for them.

I want to do something nice for her. It's not a crime.

I take a quick shower and shave, wondering why I am behaving as though this is a date. Hey, I am a modern man, I like to take care of my appearance.

But don't call me meterosexual.

And so what if I yearn for the feel of her lips on my skin?

I get dressed in a black shirt and indigo jeans. Surveying myself in the mirror I quickly unbutton the shirt and throw a t- shirt on. Maybe I shouldn't look like it's a date. Besides I worked out yesterday and this t-shirt is tight. It shows off my biceps to perfection. I swipe some gel through my hair and spritz some aftershave on and I stare at myself in the mirror.

Take a chance Seeley. She's worth it.

Brennan.

I do shave my legs. I scent my skin with the matching gardenia moisturizer to the bath oil and I take time to do my hair. I walk into my bedroom and open my lingerie drawer. I sift through the rainbow colours of satin and lace concoctions before opening the second drawer. Angela is driving me crazy. There is no need for this. I hesitate a second before pulling out the small pink box from the second drawer. I bought it on a shopping trip with Angela. We went to some crazily expensive boutique because Angela said every woman should own a piece of lingerie that made her feel special. I picked a pale pink lace quarter cup bra that was boned and did wonders to my décolletage. I picked the set up and held them up to the light. They really were pretty, and I should wear them, there is no point in spending a lot of money on something only to keep it at the back of your wardrobe right?

Anyway he was worth it.

I slip the underwear on, and deliberate over what to wear for an inordinately long time. Why am I behaving as if this is a date?

I finally decide on a pair of slim dark jeans and a red blouse with cap sleeves. I spritz myself with the expensive perfume I usually only wear to a date and walk barefoot into the kitchen to begin dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth

I swipe my fingers through my hair as I stand outside her door. I am ten minutes early. And I've forgotten her flowers. I turn on my heel and sprint back down the stairs.

Brennan

I glance at the clock 6:55 he'll be here any minute. I press my palms down over my blouse and check my hair in the mirror.

Booth

I run back up the stairs with the flowers in hand and take in a deep breath at her door before knocking.

Brennan

He knocks the door. I look around the room, I have lit some candles on the occasional table in the living room and left the light over the oven on in the kitchen so its quite cosy. Is it too cosy? I panic for a second, but his second knock answers for me. I walk across to the door.

Booth

Whats taking her so long? I am starving.

Brennan

I take in a deep breath and open the door.

He smiles and leans his arm across the door frame in that pose that makes him look very manly, and makes me want to shelter under that arm.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hi." He whispers back before flourishing the bunch of stargazer lilies from behind his back. He looks shy as he hands them to me.

"Thank you, you didn't have to."

I sniff the flowers and walk into the kitchen.

"I wanted to." He replies softly, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Booth

She looks fabulous. Dark jeans that cling to her long legs like wet sand to skin. A red blouse that is sweet until you notice the two inches of creamy cleavage that is so… tantalizing. Her hair is loose, curling over her shoulders in soft waves and her feet are bare, toenails painted a pale pink. I find the fact that her feet are bare so endearing, and I have a flash of us sitting on her sofa with her feet in my lap as we watch tv.

I shake my head. Enough with the marriage fantasies. She is a lost cause for that.

I walk up behind her and survey the room. The smell of the pasta baking is mouth watering. The lights are low and cosy and a bottle of white wine is open on the counter. I walk across and reach for a wine glass from the cupboard.

"Can I pour you a glass Bones?"

She smiles shyly.

"Sure."

Brennan

He bought me flowers. I am touched. I walk to the cupboard to remove the glass vase I have there. He follows behind me and I can smell the alluring scent of his aftershave over the cooking. He looks great. I love him in t-shirts, and that one shows his biceps to perfection. He really is attractive. I love the way he feels at home in my kitchen. He!! I like the way he looks in my kitchen, and as he steps across to pick up the bottle of wine and offer me a glass, I have a vision of coming home to him every evening.

And my empty house suddenly feels a lot more like home.

Booth

I offer to help but she ushers me to the chair and pushes me down, smiling. I love her hands on me. I stretch out my legs and sit back as she bustles around the kitchen.

Even though she isn't doing anything remarkable, her movements are graceful. I take a sip of the wine. It tastes expensive. Thats my girl.

Brennan

He stretches his long legs in front of him and watches me. His close scrutiny is making me blush so I keep my back to him whilst I cut up some fresh bread.

I take a sip of the wine. Its a New Zealand sauvignon Blanc. I like the New World wines. I feel like I don't know how to make conversation so settle for a safe topic.

"So how was work today?"

Booth " Boring."

Brennan : I laugh. "Miss me?"

Booth : "Yeah."

Brennan : My stomach flips over at the languid tone of his voice.

Booth : "Did you miss me?"

Brennan : Now is not the time to be flippant. Angela's words run through my head. I turn to look at him as I answer and his eyes lock on mine. Again, the world fades away. I am magnetised. "Yes. I was bored too." It is tough to admit that, but I'm trying to let him in.

He smiles and my stomach flips over again.

Booth

The smell of mac and cheese is permeating the apartment. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal, and I really can't remember the last time anybody cooked for me. Bones brings the steaming dish over to the table and I ponder when the last time was that anybody cooked for her.

"Oh my good that smells fantastic." I stand up as she approaches the table and wait for her to sit down.

Brennan : I feel ridiculously proud of myself. He probably hasn't had a home cooked meal since the last time I cooked for him...unless there was that one time that Perotta brought him home made chilli. I frown and look down at the table. She is just his type. Blonde, bubbly, gets pop culture references. The antithesis of me. Maybe he only came to keep me company. I serve him some pasta and hand him the plate and he stands up to grab the bottle of wine. He walks to the side of the table and fills my glass. I look up at him, his eyes are so intense, but he looks happy. I did that. I made him happy. He grabs my shoulder and says "Thanks Bones, for cooking for me. It was a really nice gesture. I can't remember the last time somebody cooked for me." He sits back down and fills his own glass.

Brennan : "There was that time Agent Perotta brought homemade something over to you." Home made chilli. And she had changed from her work clothes. I take a bite of my food, knowing I shouldn't have said that.

Booth : I put my fork down. Is she jealous? There was a little friction between them. No she can't be jealous. That would mean she felt romantic feelings towards me. Maybe she is just feeling proprietarial over her partner? I want to reassure her. Who is Agent Perotta again? Somebody I might have been attracted too once.

Five years ago.

Before I met Bones.

"Yeah. It was terrible. She can't cook Bones. Not like you. You could be a professional chef or something."

She smiles. Her eyes light up with the praise, and I feel a little sad that it takes something so simple to make her happy.

Brennan : "Don't exaggerate Booth."

Booth : "Oh no way - this is the best mac and cheese I have ever tasted. I hope you don't make this for anyone else." She shakes her head.

Brennan : "Only you." There is only you.

Booth

I am on my second helping of her delicous meal. I feel relaxed and comfortable but there is something nagging me and I don't know how to broach the subject.

"So have you been on any dates recently?" I keep my head down and pray she says no. I hear her set her fork down.

Brennan "I haven't been on a date in the last year Booth."

Booth : I splutter on the wine I was drinking. She looks concerned but I raise my hand to ackowledge I'm ok.

Brennan : I need to know. Suddenly its the most important thing in the world. "What about you?" I try to act nonchalant.

Booth : "I don't rememeber the last time I had a date."

Brennan : I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh."

The atmosphere suddenly feels heavy between us. I cannot tear my eyes away from his. My heart is fluttering in my chest and as my stomach does a long, tortuous flip as I notice him drop his eyes downward, over my chest before raising back up. I feel flustered and start to collect the dishes together but he stands and takes the plate from my hands.

Booth : "Let me." I take the plates over to the sink. I cannot keep my eyes off her and my hands are itching to touch her. I want to run my fingers through her hair to see if it as soft and glossy as it looks. I want to hold her in my arms.

And I want to kiss her.

Brennan "Lets do it together."

Booth turns around and looks at me. He looks utterly flummoxed for a second. I don't know why.

Booth "Double entendre there Bones."

Brennan : "What was?" I stand next to him and put the other dishes on the sink. He shakes his head smiling, and the movement sends gentle wisps of his cologne my way. I look at his lips. I really want him to kiss me. I want him to pin me to this counter and kiss me.

Booth : "Never mind. I'll wash you wipe." I throw her the dish towel and she smiles. She smells amazing. Her perfume is doing things to my brain. I want to pin her to the counter and ravish her. She drops a dish into the water and it splashes soap suds over me. She looks shocked for a second, eyes wide like a doe caught in headlights. And then she laughs. I pick up a handful of suds and plop them on her nose in retaliation.

Brennan : "Oh you did not just do that." I put my hands in the warm water and cup up more suds. I stand there looking at him and raise an eyebrow, ready to attack. He steps closer and grasps hold of my wrists and suddenly I can't breathe and my heart is hammering my chest, desperate to get out and beat next to his. He whispers and his voice is sultry, like decadent chocalate mousse. "I don't think so."

And then he steps closer and I back up against the cupboard. Desperate for his hands on me.

One more step and I can see the golden flecks in his eyes like hazlenuts in dark chocolate.

And then he kisses me.

I surrender myself to him, wrapping my wet hands around his neck and pressing my hips up to his so there is no distance between us.

His kisses are hot and wet and his tongue is skillful and I have never felt more turned on in my life.

I don't want it to stop, but the doorbell rings incessantly in the hallway.

I step around him, smoothing my hands through my hair and answer the door, to a delivery guy holding a large box.

I had forgotten all about dessert.

Brennan

My legs feel rubbery as I pay the delivery man and head back into the kitchen. I don't think I have ever been kissed like that before. I'm scared to look at him as I walk to the table.

Booth

I lean against the sink. _I _kissed Bones. I kissed _Bones_. I _kissed_ Bones.

And she sure knows how to kiss.

I don't have a single coherent thought running through my head right now other than I want to do it again.

Now.

Brennan

I look up at him and he is leaning against the sink. His eyes are brooding. His triceps stand out like a mountain ravine against his bicep as he leans back. I can't tear my eyes away. He walks towards me. And I chicken out and busy myself with cutting the pie. My heart is racing and my hands are trembling as I cut the pie.

"I bought you pie."

Booth

I'm not going to let her retreat, but that pie sure does smell delicious. I sit down and gave her a minute. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen. I did that to her. And I'm going to do it again, just as soon as she faces up to what just happened between us.

Brennan

I cut him some pie and hand it to him. He takes it with a smile, but hasn't said anything since we kissed.

I sit down opposite him. The atmosphere is tense yet again, but not an uncomfortable atmosphere, more an anticipatory atmosphere. As my heart rate starts to slow back down, I wonder how I'm going to get him to do that to me again.

And I'm suddenly very glad I wore my sexiest underwear.

Brennan

I can't eat. I have butterflies dancing in my stomach.

Booth : "Hmmm this is so good."

Brennan : "Glad you like it."

Booth : "That's not all I like."

Brennan : "Yeah?" I have moved closer.

Booth : "Oh yeah. I have finally found something that tastes better than pie."

Brennan

He is leaning across the table and reaching for my wrist. His thumb traces lazy circles on the inside of my wrist and I am dizzy with longing.

"Whats that?"

Booth : "You. Now come here."

Brennan

I couldn't resist even if I wanted too. He is so seductive. I am under his spell. I stand up and walk across to him. He pushes his seat back and puts his hands on my waist. His thumbs rest on my hips and he pushes me down to sit on his lap. He is staring at me so intently and I am suddenly aware that I have the power, even though I have complied with everything he has asked. His eyes are like lasers, but there is a plea there too. I could hurt him.

And he could hurt me.

I finally understand.

I reach up and brush my thumb over his cheekbone and he exhales softly. I reach up my other hand and cup his cheeks and he raises his chin to stare into my eyes.

I lean forward and press my lips against his. His mouth opens and I dart my tongue inside mapping his mouth, and he is moaning softly and gripping me tighter and the kisses are getting deeper and deeper and I can't take this pleasure anymore. I stand up and straddle him, and press my chest against his, desperate for the contact. He cradles my face in his hands like I am a glass statue and kisses me so intensely I can't breathe.

I can't do this.

Brennan

He knows me instinctively. He must feel the connection too. I have never felt this close to another person ever and it scares me. So much. This is another person who can run off and leave me.

And I am already too far in love to let him go. He whispers against my neck.

Booth : "Its ok Bones. Its ok." I sense her pulling away and I know I have to slow it down, even if it kills me. God I'm not this strong. I am desperate for her.

I place soft kisses against her neck and she wraps her arms around me and pulls herself closer.

"Its ok. Its more intense than anything I have ever experienced with anyone too."

I lean back to look in her eyes.

"But I'm so glad I'm experiencing it with you."

Brennan

It is all I need to hear. The desperation in his voice. And the absolute need in my body.

"Don't think too hard Bones."

"Its funny but I actually can't think about anything much right now."

He chuckles. "I actually made you speechless?"

I try and let the overthinking go. "Hmm mmm." Just trust him Temperance.

I lean forward and kiss him again and he moans.

"Are you telling me you me you can think rationally right now?" I whisper against his mouth before pulling his bottom lip between my teeth.

"Hmm mmm, who are you again?"

I laugh. And suddenly its ok.

And I decide to let my body take over for the night, so I grind my hips a little closer.

Booth

"Let me make love to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan

I nod. "Yes. Please." And slip off his lap and walk through to my bedroom. I feel slightly awkward as he follows me and this is another alien feeling to me. With other men I have always felt confident and taken control to initiate the process but Booth has me all flustered. I close the curtains and turn on the lamp and the room blooms with a peach glow, that reflects of the surface of my gold satin duvet.

Booth

Is this really happening? Something I have wanted for so long? I stand in the doorway of her bedroom watching her switch on the lamp. I can't believe I am standing in her bedroom. I look around. Cream walls. Peach carpet. Long muslin curtains that are billowing in the night air. There is a chaise longue in the corner with fluffy pillows and I am surprised at how feminine everything is. Although I think that she is tremendously feminine, she often has a clinical detatchment to everything. My eye wanders to her book shelves that are crammed with books and light glinting off a heavy silver frame catches my eye. It is a photo of me and her taken at last year's Jeffersonian ball. She looked beautiful that night in a long black dress, and I was the envy of my colleagues that evening as her date.

I am happy that she has that picture, yet also inexplicably sad.

Brennan

I turn around, unsure what to do with myself. He is standing in the doorway and I feel a surge of emotion. Booth is such an honourable man. He is too good for me. He deserves the whole wife and white picket fence package and I'm not sure I can give it to him. But as I stand and watch him wait for permission to enter, there is a part of me that wants him to feel at home here. The part of me that has been buried for so long and but is now starting to emerge like a butterfly from a cocoon.

I want him to belong here. To me.

Even though its increasingly obvious. He actually does.

Booth

I am so in love with her.

Why can't she see it?

Brennan

I walk across the room and take him by the hand. I have never been someone who holds hands with her dates but this feels so good. His hand is warm and big in mine and I have that infallible sense of protection from him, that although I don't need, makes me feel so feminine. Maybe he would appreciate me telling him that? I realize that I want to tell him how he makes me feel, but don't want to get the words wrong.

I sit on the edge of the bed and he sits down next to me.

Booth

She pulls me in. Her hands are soft and smooth and small in mine. She has long fingers, elegant hands and I like to watch her work. She sits on the edge of the bed and I sit down next to her, letting her take everything at her pace.

As frightened as I am about getting hurt out of this, I know I mean more to her than any other guy she has had in this room. I know I am more to her.

That is obvious in the way she is so unsure of herself right now.

But I can help her past that. She is Aphrodite to me.

And I will love her like she should be loved.

Brennan

My heart is beating furiously in my chest. He must be able to hear it. And see the tremble in my fingers as I fiddle with a piece of non-existent cotton on my blouse. I look at him, unable to take this slow torture anymore.

And I know that I need to let him take charge.

But I also need to let him know that I want this.

And I do want this. So. So. Desperately.

I entwine my hand with his and lean forward and our lips meet softly. And this is bliss.

Booth

I had thought if we ever got together that after five years of sexual tension it would be a frenzy of ripping clothes and popping buttons.

But the intensity of the passion that is Temperance Brennan is so incredible, I want to prolong it. She is kissing my neck and her hands are under my t-shirt, exploring, commiting my anatomy to memory.

And it is heavenly.

Brennan

I can't think. Nothing coherent here. Except the way he is making me feel is amazing.

And oh…

Booth

I have discovered that her skin is as soft as it looks. And as I open the last button of her blouse her skin is luminous in the lamplight.

And that bra is a thousand times better than anything I ever fantasized. And so is her body.

I lift up her hair and kiss the nape of her neck and I whisper to her.

"I would never hurt you. You mean so much to me. I l – "

Brennan

I cut him off with my lips on his. I want to say it.

Booth

And I can't think of anything as her hand is now…Oh.

Some time later…..

Brennan

Yes. I have never experienced anything like that before. I think he could redefine the term ecstasy in the dictionary.

Ecstacy is Seeley Booth doing things to you….

I think I should become ecstatic again.

Some time later…..

Booth

I think I proved my point about crappy sex and making love.

No I know I proved my point. But maybe she just needs reminding….

Dawn

Brennan

I am lying in my bed. Entwined around Booth. His heart is thumping hypnotically as I lie my head on his chest, and I trace tiny circles over his skin.

Sunlight is flooding into my bedroom, and my alarm will go off in approximately eight minutes. But I may hit the snooze this morning. Getting up early is over-rated anyway.

I smile as I think of this as the first day of the rest of my life. And I finally pluck up the courage to do it.

I lean over and I whisper in his ear.

I love you.

Booth

All my dreams came true.

In a spectacular fashion.

And I am waking up next to my beautiful partner who is so. Much. More.

In fact I think she could handle the words.

But she beats me to it.

And the soft whisper and feel of her lips against my ear makes me the happiest man in the world.

I love you too.


End file.
